love of the pharoah!
by mmlink
Summary: it is the love of a pharoah that keeps he alive ever since pegasus joined forces with ryou bukura and marik!the world is at the biggest danger of all!can yami save te'a before its too late?will joey ever find his cookie?just kiddin bout the cookie thing!
1. Default Chapter

Yu-Gi-Oh!The love of the pharoah  
  
"Yugi!Good morning!Shall we get ready for the tournament?"Yami asked."What tournament?Do you mean the county of deuls tournament?"yugi said as if he had forgotten the tournament.  
  
"Oh very funny.....haha!"Yami said in the tone he used when he was excited.  
  
Two hours later Yugi was walking down the street talking to yami.most people thought it was strange for yugi to talk to thin air but most people couldnt see yami.  
  
"hey yugi why are you wearing the deul disk from battle city?"yami asked."thats simple,only people who were in battle city get in five days early so that gives almost everyone a head start!"yugi answered.  
  
when they got to the building where the tournament was being held a garud asked to see yugis addmission card."go on in"said the garud.  
  
yugi walked in but found out everything was dark!"hey where are all the lights?"yugi said.  
  
a group of boys walked up to yugi and told him how in this tournament its a blacked out."blacked out tournament?"yugi asked."yeah!thats when you deul in the dark so it depends on if your afraid of the things hidden in here its a   
  
room that soppusedly some guy died in 5 years ago."the boy explained.the boy after telling yugi the story walked off."hey you little worm"a guy said to yugi,"lets deul!""sure!"yugi answered.they both activated their deul disks.suddenly the puzzle on yugis neck started to glow and the eye on it burst with light as yami took over.  
  
"ill go first!"the punk said.(after they both have their first turns it will change a little bit because i want it to be easy but if youv read my comedys youll get it down soon.)"for my first move ill summon a card face down in defence mode!"the punk said.  
  
"ok now for my move ill play four cards face down and summonone eyed sheild dragon in attack mode!"  
  
punk:ill flip summon my monster now!i summon the cyber falcon in attack mode!and ill end my turn at that.  
  
yugi:not so fast!activate face down card!super offering!it allows me to offer your monsters and two of mine making that four monsters that just enough for me to summon this dragon!slifer the sky dragon!  
  
this is the first chapter and if you want to see what happens ill need at least 12 reveiws!bye for now! 


	2. chapter 2:byebye slifer!

Punk:N-n-no way!!!!!!slifer the sky dragon?!?!?!its impossible!!!!  
  
Yugi:Its your turn now!  
  
Punk:I play one monster face down in defense mode.........  
  
Yugi:I shall put one card face down and attack your face down monster!Slifer obliterate his monster now!!!!  
  
slifer suddenly rose up and lunged himself at the face down monster.  
  
Punk:I flip summon my monster!buster blader!my puser blader's attack points are 3100 and since you have only three cards in your hand that makes my busterblader stronger!  
  
Yugi:your buster blader was stronger..but not anymore!I activate dark spell!dark spell strenghens my monsters atack points by 200 making him just stronger then your buster blader!say goodbye to buster blader!  
  
bluster blader got hit and fell to his knees and shattered.he was gone and now yugi was winning punk/1900/yugi/2000  
  
Punk:I shall summon this blue eyes whitedragon and I use this card to make his type a spellcaster!activate DNA surgerie!and since your god card is strong enough to resist its magic I can now use this!monster retarder!it will weaken slifers power by gfive hundred points!now blue eyes,attack!  
  
Punk/1900/Yugi/1700  
  
who will wim?check in next week to find out! 


	3. Future betold

Punk/1900/Yugi/1700  
  
Yugi drew a card.'I can't do that right now....hmmm...dark hole....'  
  
"I play one card face down and summon Lord of Dragons in attack mode and end my turn."  
  
I summon numeriko!Attack mode!Blue-eyes,white lightning!".Lord of dragons shattered."you lose!"  
  
"Sorry,but I dont lose.activate face down monster switch!this card switches my monster with your monster.So you just attacked me with lord od dragons.So you lose.I could've played dark hole but I needed you're blue-eyes to win!  
  
Punk/0000/Yugi/1700  
  
~2 HOURS LATER~  
  
Yugi wlked down the streets looking for Joey,instead he found Te'a."Hey Yugi!Wait up!"  
  
"Huh?" Te'a ran to catch up with him."Te'a!What are you doing here?I thought you were with Joey!"  
  
"Nah,he had to go somewhere,said it was an emergency or something." The millennium necklace Yugi had gotten from Ishizu glowed.It showed Joey and his sister Serenity,both in hospital beds!A doctor ran in with some other doctors,"how did this happen?",asked the first doctor.  
  
"It was a drive-by-shooting.Both shot with 22 magnum PI's! We can save them though,at least we should be able too..." It stopped glowing.  
  
"Yugi?Helloooooooo?"  
  
Te'a you and I will duel while looking for Joey.I need to practice.  
  
This and the next chapter are kinda short but oh well.I'll get the next chapter in as soon as possible! 


	4. Too late to save

Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Chapter one:shadi's warning  
  
It was a silent foggy day in dominoe city.It was four AM and only two people where up at that time:Te'a and Yugi.They were practicing duel monsters.Te'a had four thousand life points left and Yugi had all eight thousand of his left.  
  
Yugi:Hmmm.....I offer dark magician kiribo and buster blader to summon Slifer the sky dragon!  
  
Te'a:Damn!four times in a row!!!!!!!  
  
yugi laughs heartily.  
  
Yugi:maybe next time!  
  
"OW PLEASE STOP!!!!!PLEASE!NO!AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
Yugi puffed as he ran to find where the screams came from.they found the spot in an half hour.  
  
Yugi:Jeoy!!!!!  
  
Yugi ran over to the bloody mess that was joey.  
  
Yugi:Yami help!  
  
the puzzle on yugis neck glowed and yugis voice got deep.  
  
Yami:joey!joey!you have to answer!yugi use the magic of the mellenium necklace ishizu gave you!!!hurry!  
  
it was the first part of the chapter and it goes kind of fast but I hope you enjoyed it!I need at least four reveiws to continue it!bye for now! 


End file.
